


...What Did You Say?

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor visit Jackie to let her know what they've been up to.<br/>or:<br/>How The Doctor Proved (Once Again) How Much He Loves Rose Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	...What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> From the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: 'tell me'.  
> Once again, I fail at drabble. One day I'll get it right.
> 
> As always:  
> ~Only the misteaks are mine. (See what I did there?)  
> ~Thank you _so much_ for taking the time to read this goofy little story.  
>  ~Any feedback you could leave (kudos, comments, etc.) is endlessly appreciated. But if you're here and you're reading this, that's the biggest gift any author could receive. I thank you. <3  
> ~I take prompts and messages about pretty much anything. Love to talk, me. caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

“Tell me, Rose. What’s this plonker done now?”

“Oi!”

Rose rolled her eyes at both of them. 

“Did he land you in jail again? Have you gotten some dread alien disease?”

The Doctor glowered at Jackie. "I'm right here, you know."

“No, Mum, it’s nothing like that…” Rose said in a placating tone.

“What happened, then? Did he land that box in a dangerous place?” Rose and the Doctor exchanged a quick look. Rose looked amused, the Doctor narrowed his eyes, then they both looked back at Jackie. “Did he leave you behind in some swamp five galaxies away?”

The Doctor’s eyes darkened dangerously at that accusation, and Rose jumped in before he could say anything. “Mum, the Doctor would _never_ leave me. You know that,” she said, soothing them both.

“Tell me what he did, then! Did he make you eat something repulsive?”

He protested, “I would never-”

Rose did a passable impression of him. “Wellll…”

He cut his eyes at her, scowling, but there was no heat in it. “Traitor,” he griped.

“Well, you have, Doctor! Lots of alien food is _disgusting!_ Like when you made me try that stew on Aiabul!”

“You said you liked it!” he fairly shouted.

“What else was I supposed to say, surrounded by overlarge mauve men who were presenting us with their planet’s version of food for the gods?” she demanded. “‘Try the stew’, you said. ‘You’ll love it, Rose,’ you said. ‘ _Mauve-is-the-universal-color-for-danger-and-you-should-consider-anything-you-see-that’s-mauve-to-be-a-warning-of-impending-danger-oh-here-look-try-this-thick-lumpy-grey-soup-being-fed-to-you-by-mauve-people_ ,’ you said.”

“I would _never_ put you in danger, Rose Tyler! Ever!” She gave him a pointed look and he quantified. “...not like that, anyway. I always make sure _all_ your food is safe and won’t hurt you!”

Rose put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. “I know it was _safe_ , you git, that’s not what I said, is it? It was nasty. Tasted like sweatsocks and nail polish remover!”

Jackie gasped. “He’s made you eat _acetone_?”

The Doctor brought his hand to his forehead and fell back onto the back of the couch, massaging his temples as if to ward off a headache.

“No, Mum, didn’t I just say? He would _never_ put me in danger. It just tasted bad, s’all.”

The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted angrily. “You could have said…” he muttered.

She smiled sweetly. “I wanted to spare your feelings, love.” She batted her lashes at him and he mumbled more.

“What did you say?” Jackie asked quietly. “Did you call him your ‘love’?”

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other wide-eyed, then he turned to look at Jackie with something like panic.

Rose stammered, “Now, Mum…”

“You did!" Jackie looked back and forth between the two. "You called him your love!”

Rose held up her hands. “Mum, wait…”

But Jackie did not wait. Jackie was not about to wait. She grabbed a magazine from the table in front of her and rushed towards the Doctor, swatting every bit of him she could hit.

“Ow! Stop that!” he said, trying to ward off her blows but definitely _not_ cowering. The Oncoming Storm does not _cower_.

“ _You. Said. You. Two. Weren’t. Like. That. And. You. Weren’t. Going. To. Hurt. My. Daughter. You. Prawn._ ”

Rose kept trying to get her mum’s attention while Jackie peppered the Doctor with blows from her most recent tabloid, each strike punctuated with a word.

“ _You. Swore. That. Rose. Was. Not. Your. Girlfriend. And. Look. At. You. Now. She’s. In. LOVE. With. You. You. Big. Eared. Prat!_ ”

“Oi!” the Doctor stood up straight from where he had _definitely not_ been cowering and yelled. “That’s unfair! I don’t even have the big ears anymore!”

Rose jumped between them. “Stop, Mum! He’s not a prat, and he’s not my boyfriend. He’s your son-in-law.”

Jackie’s eyes became saucers and she looked from Rose to the Doctor and back again. “You’re kidding.” 

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, son-in-law to be, technically.” 

The room was silent for a minute, the magazine hanging loosely in her hand. “You’re _kidding_ ,” Jackie said again, quietly, disbelieving.

“No, Mum, not kidding.” Rose smiled tentatively.

“I love Rose. Always have done.”

Rose smiled happily at the Doctor, warmed by his confession, then beamed at her mother who was still looking gobsmacked. 

“Married?” Jackie nearly whispered.

“ _Engaged,_ ” Rose clarified. “Here, look.” She stepped out from between the two of them and walked to her bag, pulling out the sparkling (and frankly magnificent) diamond ring that the Doctor had given her. Slipping it back onto her left-hand ring finger, she showed it to her stunned and silent mum and grasped the Doctor’s hand with her right. “We’re engaged, Mum. And we wanted to get married here so that you-” 

Jackie launched herself at the Doctor and his face was a vision of terror before he caught her.

_”Oof!”_

“Oh, I’m so happy! I had so hoped you’d ask her someday!”

“Rose!” the Doctor cried. “Gerroff!” Rose giggled.

“Always wanted a son, me! Now I’ll have a son-in-law! Oooh, and _grandbabies!_ ”

It was the Doctor’s turn to be stunned. He looked over at a beaming Rose while he patted Jackie’s back absently. “Well, Rose and I will certainly have to talk about that,” he said slowly.

Jackie drew back from him and wiped her eyes, then patted his cheek fondly. “You’re still a plonker, mind. And a gormless alien. But I reckon you’ll do.”

“I’ll _do?_ What’s _that_ supposed to-”

“I’ll have to feed you up, I s’pose,” she continued, ignoring him completely. “And teach Rose to cook. You’re a scrawny little thing in this body, ain’t ya? Bless. Almost a toothpick. Probably blow away in a good, strong wind, I’d bet.”

The Doctor dropped to the couch behind him and buried his face in his hands.

“Mum…” Rose looked up at her mother when she was finally released from a bone-crunching hug, then she sat down next to the Doctor and her arm around him comfortingly. He collapsed into her as if exhausted. “Since we’re not here all the time, we were wondering if you’d plan the wedding? With our input, of course.” 

The Doctor whimpered pitifully.

“Oh of _course_ I will, Rose!” She bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Mother of the bride!" she cried happily, then bent down to the Doctor and dropped a kiss on the top of his browbeaten head.

Rose smiled happily and her Mum whirled away, in her element now. “Oh, so much to do! Where to start?" She clapped her hands together decisively. "Right. First things first: Doctor, you can’t wear trainers to the wedding.”

He faked crying into Rose’s shoulder.

Rose grinned. “Still want to marry me?” she asked him quietly while her mother jabbered about locations and florists.

He sat up to look into her eyes. “Of course I do. There’s nothing in the universe I want more,” he said. “Put up with anything for you, Rose Tyler. Just...do you think you can get her to cut down on the swatting and the hugging?”

“Nothing doing. It’s fun to watch.”

The Doctor groaned again and Rose laughed, catching her fiance’s face between her hands for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY wanted to include the line from GitF: _'One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel'_...but I suspect that may be a sore spot with Rose and the Doctor for quite a while yet.
> 
> Still, the idea applies.


End file.
